Andrea
Andrea Hudson (born August 17, 1995), known monoymously as, Andrea is a American professional wrestler. She is signed to CWL on the brand Vindication brand, where she is the current Women's Champion. Early Career Hudson trained at Houston, Texas based Reality of Wrestling (ROW) owned by Booker T.. CWL Season 1 Week 0 Andrea joined CWL in Week 0 competing in the Women's Championship Tournament, defeating Kel Vallen before being defeated by Annie Thunder. Week 3 - Battle Lines From Week 3 to Week 27, Hudson would suffer from a long losing streak that came to a end in Week 28 after teaming with Annie Thunder and Alex Steel. On the Week 32 Episode of Nemesis Hudson would go on to defeat then Nemesis Women's Champion Dre Wilson. However she would lose the #! Contendership Match the following week During Week 37 it would be announced Andrea was competing on the Nemesis Women's Team for Battle Lines. Battle Lines At Battle Lines, Andrea would eventually be the Sole Survivor, eliminating Kel Vallen. This would spark interest in Vallen who saw untapped potential in Andrea, taking her under her wing later that night. White Lotus While beginning to associate her the White Lotus, Andrea would start to show a more aggressive side to her character yet never considered herself to be a "heel". Supremacy Cup Andrea would compete in the inaugural Supremacy Cup coming up short in the end. Her alignment with White Lotus would become official after starting to team up with eventual winner Kel Vallen who announced she would join Nemesis to challenge Annie Thunder. On Week 56, the go home show before Endgame, Andrea would score the pin for White Lotus over Annie Thunder and Amber Arcade. K.S. Athletics During the events of AMA Andrea and Vallen would KSA, a gym founded by new superstar Kyle Stevens located in Hawaii, the members would later call themselves the Kill Squad CWL Season 2 Openweight Championship In Year 2 a new championship would unveil with a tag team tournament where the winners would face to crown the inaugural champion. Andrea and fellow White Lotus member Yuri York would make it to the 2nd round before losing to Scout Mackenzie and Lisa Lovecraft. Andrea would find another opportunity for the Openweight Championship at Midsummer Mayhem, but would lose to Mackenzie at Zero Hour. Feud with Kel Vallen During the build to Zero Hour there have been subtle and obvious shots thrown at Kel Vallen, the most obvious calling herself Better Than The Best. White Lotus would be scheduled for a 6-Women Tag Match, but Andrea no showed stating she "refuses to follow someone (Vallen) who is a shell of themselves". On Week 102 Andrea and York would turn on Vallen, kicking her out of the stable she created. She would face her former friend in a 2 out of # match at Verdict, scoring the first fall but ultimately coming up short Feud with Citrina Limone Before Week 116, Andrea would enter a feud with Citrina Limone after kicking the already injured star's knee out from under her during a heated verbal exchange. On Week 116 the two would face off in a match Andrea won injuring her opponent in the process. Citrina would issue a rematch, a Last Woman Standing match, a match Andrea also won. During this match Citrina's leg was fractured putting her out of action for the immediate future. The Last Woman Standing match also was a Endgame Openweight #1 Contenders Fatal 4 Qualifier. A match that featured Valencia (fka Davina Rose), Evie Rush and former KSA member Marilyn Benson. Andrea would win this match and is now set to challenge current Openweight Champion Holly Queen. CWL Season 3 Andrea with Yuri York would be drafted to Vindication. First Women's Championship Andrea would defeat Taylor Jones before Shadow War making herself #1 contender, however Jones would lose to Valencia. At Gold Rush the Battle of the Roses took place as Andrea defeated current champion Valencia to win her first championship. Feud with Belle Florent Personal Life Very violent, possibly clinically insane, would not befriend. Notable Achievements * Sole Survivor for Team Nemesis @ Battle Lines 2018 * Pinned Nemesis Women's Champion Annie Thunder before EndGame * Trained by Kel Vallen * Midsummer Mayhem Battle Royal Winner * MOTW -Week 9: vs Kel Vallen vs Andrea Hudson * MOTW - Week 24: Andrea Hudson & Viper vs Violet Benjamin & Julie Storm * MOTW - Week 33: Annie Thunder vs Taylor Jones vs Andrea Hudson * MOTW - Week 74: White Lotus (Andrea & Yuri York) vs ScoutCraft * Vindication Women's Championship (1x / Current) * Wildfire x CWL Womens Tag Team Champion (1x / Current) (Freebird Rule) In Wrestling Finishing Moves * El Loto (One Night Stand) * Kill Shot (Modified Single/Double Knee Facebreaker) Signature Moves * Soul Glitch (Superkick Barrage) * The Black Rose (Dark Matter) * Black Valentine 2.0 (Roll Through Double Underhook DDT) * The Garden of Eden (Lotus Lock) * Springboard Knee Strike * Various Pele Kicks Nicknames * The Blxck Rose * Judas of CWL * Evil Emo